Veravax
Veravax is the Toa Pharys of Fire. Biography Matoran Life Not much is known about his life as a Matoran, but he was a Ta-Matoran from an unknown land. He may have been from Mata Nui, but he could have been from Zeveron as well. Transformation Veravax was on Skodian when a pulse of energy from the Ignika transformed him into a Toa. His mask transformed into a Mask of Adaptation, and he gained some new Toa Tools. Later, he tried to leave Skodian but was intercepted by Parakio and some Shadow Visorak and left unconscious. Toa Ignika rescued him and dragged him to safety, but the threat still remained. However, the Toa Pharys soon arrived, and fought Parakio and his Visorak. Parakio was driven back by Zelev and Thadakk's sandstorm, and Zelev's Mask of Regeneration not only healed Veravax, but fixed his mask and tools, too. Battle of Ga-Koro Veravax sailed to Mata Nui with the other Toa Pharys, but he was still weak from the battle on Skodian. He later took place in the Battle of Ga-Koro, fighting the Kolavax generals Ferraii and Shadox, along with the Kolavax warlord Keperronyx. Veravax stayed back most of the battle, while Gali, Ignika, and Thadakk did most of the real fighting. However, after Nuju froze the warlord, Veravax saw a chance to use his powers. Keperronyx knew he was losing, and when he broke free of his frozen prison, Veravax melted half of his armor. Keperronyx took a step forward and the rest of his armor melted. The warlord vowed to return, but knew it was over for him. Evacuation of Mata Nui Unfortunately, the battle was such a climatic one that Cautis, a Ga-Matoran, discovered the island was sinking. Evacuation plans were made but were postponed for a festival celebrating the new Toa. Turaga Vakama held the festival in Ta-Koro, and Veravax participated by launching fireworks into the night sky. Later, he met with the other Toa to recieve a name from the Turaga of Fire. Thadakk was the one who suggested the name "Pharys", meaning "flash", and Vakama christened the team of six new Toa the Toa Pharys. During the evacuation, the Toa and Cautis were shipwrecked on Skodian, and the Toa were sent to find junk they could use to rebuild the boat. By this time, Lucane had replaced Nuju, and Gakelna had replaced Gali. A bounty had been placed on their heads by Zarrikini, and Rernahk the Mechanical Rahkshi had been sent to capture them. However, Rernahk had his doubts, and ended up fleeing rather that hunting. He arrived on Skodian and accidentally alerted the Toa of his presence. However, Zarrikini's armies landed in the canyon and surrounded the Toa, and a huge battle began. Rernahk grabbed the Olmak Nui from Lucane, and activated it to escape. Everyone was stunned, until Veravax fled to the beach, the other Toa following his lead. Abilities and Traits Under Construction Appearances *Fear War *Prophecy of Darkness Trivia *Veravax's mask was originally going to be destroyed, but Nuju of Ice decided to give him a custom Kanohi and keep it throughout the story. *Veravax is one of Nuju of Ice's favorite custom Toa from the Zeveron Continuity, behind Lucane and Gakelna. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:User:Nuju of Ice Category:Zeveron Universe Category:Fear War Category:Toa Pharys Category:Zeveron Continuity Category:Prophecy of Darkness